


blessed curses (and everything in between)

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dido - Freeform, Dior the lesbian princess, Dodo the witch, F/F, Fluff, I'm joining the door bandwagon, Magic, Unnamed tree nymphs, a little angsty, and Yeojoo the Dior listener, door - Freeform, fairytales - Freeform, ft Kyun the wolf spirit, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: There was a witch living in the woods that might curse you for pissing her off. And then there was a princess who was way too happy at being cursed at.





	blessed curses (and everything in between)

The wind howled loudly causing the leaves on the half bare trees to rustle noisily against each other. Heavy footsteps stomped their way through the forest. Each step was filled with rage and resentment followed by the soft crackling of twigs and dried leaves against soft paws. The trees whispered amongst themselves. Their noises morphed into whistling, eerie and high-pitched. 

 

_The witch is here! The witch is here!_ They whistled. 

 

But the witch stride ahead like the noise was nothing but nuisance. She walked as fast as she could to get away from the place as soon as possible. She tugged at the hood on her cloak that was covering her whole head and half of her face so that the harsh wind wouldn't blow it away and reveal her identity. Behind her was her familiar, a young wolf with grey accented fur, following her loyally. The wolf had half a mind to glare at the trees as they chirped about his owner. 

 

_Oh? How cute?_ The trees whistled. They erupted into a fit of giggles. The wolf growled.

 

"Drop it Changkyun," the witch hissed, stopping momentarily. She glanced at her surrounding, eyeing the forest of trees that were always watching every move and always hearing every whisper of the strangers who passed by. "It's no use fighting these petty creatures."

 

The trees gasped. The sound so shrill and ugly it pierced at the witch's and her familiar's earsight. The wolf's ears twitched and he growled again. But his owner had already picked up where she left off, feet moving faster against the muddy road. And just like that the wolf followed her again until they exited the forest to a small clearing where a small cottage stood alone. 

 

The cottage looked like it will fall apart at any time and though it stood strong like any brick houses in the villages at the far end of the kingdom. It looked ugly yet still held a certain beauty to it. It looked old but looked like it was just built yesterday. It was an odd cottage, quite befitting for a lonely witch and her familiar. 

 

Lifting the protection spell that was guarding her cottage, the witch entered the home she had made for herself with her familiar following her. As soon as the door closed behind her familiar, the witch removed her cloak. She revealed her wavy brown locks that reached her hips; her sharp but dainty nose and her plump lips polished with a thin layer of gloss. For a witch, she really didn't fit the ugly list. In fact she was too pretty to be considered a witch. But Chae Dodo was definitely a witch and she was born from a lineage of famous witches too. 

 

Just like his owner who had found safety in her small cottage, the wolf morphed himself into his human form. He had on a black long-sleeved shirt that was two buttons undone tucked into black trousers combined with the messy tuft of black hair atop his head which looked more like a witch's get-up than his owner with her white flowy dress that reached her knees. His human form that could only be seen when he was around the cottage or if he accompanied Dodo to the village whenever she needed more ingredients. 

 

"Noona," Changkyun called out to her. The witch was busy arranging her shelf of glass jars, placing the newly bought ingredients amongst the others she already owned. "Why did you let the trees mock you like that?"

 

Dodo had known Changkyun ever since they were merely a toddler and a pup. Changkyun was a lost baby wolf separated from his pack that her father had picked up when he went to search for ingredients. Ever since then, they had been inseparable and grew up together. When Dodo's parents died during the war between the supernatural and the human, she made Changkyun her familiar. Though she had seen her more of a younger brother than a familiar. 

 

At first glance, it might seem like Dodo was Changkyun's familiar with how much she cared and protected the younger. She made sure that not even a mere whispering tree could ever hurt him. But Changkyun was indeed a useful familiar. He made sure that Dodo was safe anywhere she went and cared for the older just as much as she did towards him. 

 

"It's nothing personal Kyun-ah," Dodo said, shuffling around the living area. For a cottage that looked small from the outside, the interior sure was something else. Then again, it was a witch's cottage. 

 

"They're trees, they're alive much like everyone else. Of course they always have something to say. Them whispering that I'm a witch was nothing far off the truth." Dodo told him. She plopped down on the couch and stretched her legs out, revealing her hairless and pale long legs. Another one of her features that didn't make her look like a witch. 

 

"But you're nothing like the witches they talk about!" Changkyun said, sitting down on the floor beside Dodo's legs. "The witches they talk about are mean and evil. They make everyone's life miserable and they curse every living thing that merely walk their way. They're nothing like you noona. They're ugly and live a sad life. But you're pretty and you always have a smile on your face."

 

The end of Dodo's lips curled up into a small smile at Changkyun's words. She reached out her hand and ruffled her familiar's hair. She scratched the back of his head just like when they were young. Changkyun always had a soft spot where Dodo scratch his head there, be it whether in his wolf form or human form. He liked when Dodo pampered him like this. 

 

But her smile faltered when she remembered the things they said. What Changkyun said may temporarily heal her heart but it still didn't beat the truth. She was born from a lineage of witches, powerful witches. Those who were pure blooded witches where magic run through their veins and fought for witches rights during the war between humans. And maybe her parents weren't the mean witches from the older centuries. They were more educated, kinder and helped out villagers without seeking for a reward. They fought in  war just because they wanted their daughter to live a better life; one where humans weren't greedy and hypocrites; one where witches weren't killed after humans got what they wanted. They died nobles. But that still didn't change the fact that they were witches and so was their daughter. 

 

And then she remembered how hard it was for her to look for ingredients just to keep herself and Changkyun alive. She had to hide herself from the villagers because they knew who she was and they would mock her for her looks, saying that with magic anybody could be as flawless. She has her flaws, only that she learnt better to hide them ― without the use of magic of course ― but it's not like the villagers would listen to her anyway. She was merely, a witch. 

 

"How can you say I'm a nice witch Changkyunnie?" She chuckled darkly. "When merely minutes ago, I cursed someone out of envy and my hot-temperedness."

 

While she was walking back to her cottage with Changkyun, a basket of new ingredients hung around her arm, a young lady had bumped her from the back, causing half of the ingredients she bought with much strain to spill out from her bag. The young lady had apologized profusely and Dodo turned to look at her, wanting to half-heartedly to forgive her when she saw the crest sewn on her cloak. It was the royal crest, the design of golden vines over a red phoenix mocking her. 

 

The royal ones always had it easy, shaking their legs on their canopy beds and with a snap of their fingers they could killed off an innocent life. Dodo loathed them with much fervor and out of jealousy and rage she had cursed the young lady. It was all unexpected and an aftermath of the brewing mixed emotion. That was her flaw sadly. Unable to keep her emotions in when something bad happened and always taking the wrong path. She never wanted to be those silly, old-minded witches who cursed unexpecting people. When she was done, the young lady stood stunned while Dodo grabbed her basket and stomped off home using the forest trails, Changkyun behind her. She only got to take it all in now, after the deed was done. 

 

"I heard from the nosy trees. She was a princess wasn't she?" Changkyun asked, his head now resting on top of Dodo's lap. 

 

"I don't know Kyun-ah. I just knew she was part of the royal family." Dodo answered. Because only royal families had that special crest sewn into almost all of their outerwears. 

 

"Which kind of reminds me, the nosy trees mentioned something about the princess."

 

"What was it?"

 

"I... can't remember." Changkyun answered sheepishly. 

 

Dodo shook her head. "Well whatever they said, you don't need to listen to them."

 

"Do you hate them?" Changkyun asked. "The royal family?"

 

Dodo bit her lips. "I'm a witch Changkyun-ah," she sighed out. "I might try to be nicer but I'm still not free from the evil genes of my ancestry. I must say, I do hate them. My parents died because of them and they never felt sorry about it. Not even once. And that princess just now, I don't know. She had this snotty attitude, like she was better than most people. Maybe it was just me. But I can't find it in me to be lenient towards her. Maybe I dislike her a little because she had everything without trying. So I just took one thing away from her as punishment. And maybe revenge, I guess."

 

"That kinda reminds me, what did you curse her noona?" Changkyun asked, curious.

 

"I cursed her so that no man shall love her in this lifetime." Dodo replied, still petting Changkyun's head. 

 

"Oh," Changkyun mumbled. "I think I remember what the trees said about the princess noona." he said, looking up at the witch. 

 

Dodo arched an eyebrow in question. "And what is it?"

 

"The princess... well she's gay."

 

 

 

 

The sound of heels click-clacking under the castle floor resonated through the hallways. The guards on post bowed their heads at the newcomer. She who wore a peach summer dress that ended shortly above her knees. Her auburn hair was tied together into a messy bun, the shorter strands curling around her face. Some would have mistaken her as one of the village maidens, here in the castle to sell her goods. But she was indeed, the kingdom's sole princess. 

 

Lee Dior was her given name. She was the princess that her parents, the king and the queen, loved so much. She was the princess that the castle servants adored very so. She was the princess who was bubbly and energetic. She was the princess who loved adventures more than tea-time in the common room. She was the princess who tried to run away from her proper etiquettes lessons. She was the princess who was cursed by the kingdom's witch, Chae Dodo. 

 

Her heels sounded louder with every step she took. Quicker even, as she tried to get to her destination as soon as possible. When she arrived in front of the double doors leading her to a certain someone's bedroom, she didn't bother to knock. Instead, she pushed the double doors opened hastily. The doors slammed open, startling it's occupant. The female occupant looked up from her book, she shook her head when she saw that it was only Dior and then returned back to her room. Dior entered the room, closing the doors behind her and walked over to the other female across the room. 

 

"I got cursed!" Dior cheered excitedly. 

 

Don't get Dior wrong. Like any other people, she had gone through the initial shock of getting cursed. Because for a fact, she had never gotten cursed before and that was her first time ever at getting cursed. But when the person who had cursed her left, it was then only that the curse that was said to her sunk into Dior's mind. She was cursed, yes. She was cursed that no man will ever love her. And guess what? Princess Lee Dior was a lesbian with a capital L. So really, she couldn't tell if it was her loss or the witch's. 

 

"Wonderful Dior, and how exactly do you get cursed?" the other female ― Yeojoo was her name, Dior's cousin ― said. 

 

"Well you know I tried to skip my lessons-"

 

"Again, nothing new." Yeojoo hummed, nodding her head. 

 

Dior rolled her eyes. "Well so as I was running away, I sort of got lost? And then, I accidentally bumped into this person. She got mad, of course, thanks to me half of her things spill over so she turned to look at me. I apologized okay, I did like a few times. But then she just got even angrier and cursed me." she told her story to Yeojoo. 

 

"Uh-huh, and what did she cursed you?"

 

"She cursed me so that no man shall ever love me."

 

Yeojoo looked at her. She gave Dior an 'are you serious?' look and Dior nodded her head. "Seriously? Wow she must be really dumb to not know Princess Lee Dior is gay. The whole kingdom knows." Yeojoo said, flipping to the next page. 

 

Dior shrugged her shoulders. "Must be one of those people who lived at the borders." she said. "The tree nymphs told me her name was Chae Dodo and she lived in the woods."

 

"Ah the tree nymphs, always a gossiper." Yeojoo said before turning back to her book. She paused her reading and looked back up at Dior. "Wait. Did you just said her name was Chae Dodo?"

 

Dior nodded her head. "That's what the tree nymphs told me."

 

"Dior!" Yeojoo yelled, startling Dior. 

 

"What? What did I do?"

 

"Got cursed! You! By Chae Dodo?!" Yeojoo shrieked, throwing away her book. Dior winced when she saw how the pages folded in. Yeojoo would not like that when she was done with her outburst. 

 

"And what about her?" Dior asked, clueless. 

 

Yeojoo sighed, rubbing her temples. "Chae Dodo is the only witch in our kingdom. At least the only living one that we know of. She lives alone in the woods. She has like a grudge towards the royal family because her family died in the war, you see? Her curse on you was probably part of her revenge. She's going to kill us all!" she panicked. 

 

Dior looked at her. She walked to the other side of the room and plopped herself down on one of the chairs. "So? I mean if my family died in the war because of the royal family I would probably have a revenge on them. But like, she had the chance to slaughter me right then but why did she decided to curse me instead? She didn't even know I'm into girls. I don't think she's out to kill us." Dior reasoned. 

 

"How are you so sure?"

 

"If she wanted to kill us all, why didn't she just outright attacked us."

 

"Because we have the royal guards?"

 

Dior sighed. "Yeojoo, she's a witch. She has magic. That is way more powerful than our buff guards with metal weapons."

 

"Point," Yeojoo replied as she relaxed herself back on her seat. But she still didn't look too convinced as she nervously glanced towards Dior. 

 

Dior untied her bun. She twirled the ends of her hair with her fingers, teeth worrying the bottom of her lips. It was unusual for Dior to actually think of something, but right now she was thinking. And of a lot of things. First of all, she knew Dodo was a witch and lived somewhere in the woods. But then how did she get food supplies? Because she was still human right? Then, surely she would need food to live. 

 

"Hey Yeojoo, you said Dodo lives in the woods right?" 

 

"Alone, yeah."

 

"Then, how does she get food supplies? I mean, even witches need to eat right?" Dior questioned, honestly confused herself. 

 

Yeojoo looked up from the book she had picked back up. "I... don't know," she said. "I guess nobody knows. From what I heard she never visits the village. But, she has magic right? Surely she can think of something." Yeojoo reasoned and resumed her reading. 

 

Dior nodded her head even though she still didn't get how it all worked. But then she remembered that when she bumped into Dodo, most of things that was spilled out from her basket were food supplies. There were bread, rice and even cheese. No wonder Dodo was so angry! She probably thought Dior was a mean one and purposely bumped into her so she would spill her food supplies. Dior gasped sharply. 

 

Yeojoo looked up from her book again. "What? What happened?"

 

"Well-"

 

"Oh Princess Dior!" one of the royal tutors called out from outside the room, cutting off Dior's words before she could tell Yeojoo of her discovery. 

 

"Oh no, it's one of the royal tutors." Dior paled. She had ran off to escape her lessons this morning. Obviously they would come looking for her now. "Well, I think that's my cue to go. Toodles, Yeojoo!" Dior said before she hopped off the chair and sneaked out through one of the secret passageways in the room. 

 

 

 

 

Dodo sat on the bench she build outside her cottage. The bench was merely wood planks fixed together to stand, it also acted as her work table from time to time. Changkyun was laying by her feet in his wolf form. It was just another normal day. The weather was good earlier today when Dodo went to pick wild herbs and plants. As an afterthought, she plucked the fully bloomed flowers that she planted herself and also those that naturally grew in the clearing. Currently, she worked on the bench to wove the flowers into crowns. It was one of the things she enjoyed doing and she did it frequently to sell it around the villages. 

 

The birds were chirping somewhere far away but it could still be heard in the serene surrounding of the cottage. When you stay alone, far away from the bustling village and its people, there was not much to do. Dodo's only companion was Changkyun and it was not like anything exciting happened in each of their lives. They resorted in hearing the nature sounds outside the cottage as they bathe in the afternoon sunlight. 

 

Dodo glanced over at Changkyun when the corner of her eyes caught his ears twitching. Wolves were sensitive to sound, yes but usually the slightest bird chirping or trees rustling weren't enough to faze Changkyun since he frequently heard such noises. When Changkyun's ears stopped twitching, Dodo turned back to her work. Only for his ears to go twitching again. Dodo stared at her familiar. 

 

"Is something wrong Kyun-ah?" Dodo asked. His only reply was a frown on his face which left more unanswered questions to Dodo. Deciding that her familiar was just being weird, Dodo resumed her flower woving. 

 

She was startled though by Changkyun abruptly standing up on his four legs. The wolf familiar's stance was that of on guard. His snout aimed against the forest trail where they usually enter and leave the woods. There were more rustling that didn't sounded like the leaves on trees being blown by winds. Dodo became more alert when Changkyun started growling. Changkyun never growled unless he senses danger. She expected something scary and dangerous; a dragon or maybe a wild boar but instead the trees rustled and tumbling out of it was a young maiden with a basket hanging on one arm. 

 

The young maiden straighten herself up. She looked ahead, glancing at her surrounding before she stopped at Changkyun and Dodo. "Is that a wolf?", was the first thing that came out of her mouth. 

 

Changkyun growled again. The maiden jumped in surprised. "Um, nice doggy?" she said. 

 

Dodo looked at her carefully before she sighed and rubbed her temples. "You- you're that princess aren't you?"

 

The maiden blinked at Dodo. "Oh," she mumbled. "I'm assuming you're Dodo? The witch that cursed me? I'm Dior by the way."

 

"I don't care who you are!" Dodo hissed. "Why are you here? How do you even get here?"

 

Dior shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just went the same way you did last time and got here."

 

"That's impossible!" Dodo exclaimed, walking around in circles. "That's a witch's trail. How did you even manage to pass that trail? Most people get lost and die in there or simply went back to where they started. Only witches and who they allow to can walk through that trail. What? You're a witch too?" 

 

As she was busy pondering about, Changkyun nudged her slightly. Dodo stopped to look at her familiar. He merely point his snout at Dodo and turned to Dior, jerking his head at her. It took Dodo awhile to get what he was implying to her before everything clicked in. She sighed. 

 

"Right. I cursed you." Dodo sighed out. She rubbed her index fingers against her temples, feeling an upcoming headache. "Look, if this is about the curse I can remove it. I realised it was a stupid curse after the tree nymphs told Changkyun about you being gay and stuff. I can just remove the curse and you can leave me alone."

 

"Oh no, I don't mind about the curse!" Dior said. "You can just keep the curse on me. I don't mind, it makes it easier for me to avoid courting session anyways. I came to apologize. Also, I brought gifts!" she showed the basket she brought with her, filled to the brim with food and daily supplies. 

 

Dodo stared at Dior judgingly. The princess shuffled around under the piercing gaze. "Um, can I come over?" she asked. 

 

"Whatever," Dodo mumbled earning her an excited squeal from the princess and a disapproving rumble from her familiar. 

 

Dior skipped over happily, her yellow dress fluttering slightly and the cloak she was wearing bounced on her shoulders. When she walked past Changkyun, Dior took a bold move and scratch him behind his ears. "Good doggo," she cooed. Changkyun growled at her in which Dior squeaked and ran over to Dodo who had taken to resume her flower woving. 

 

The princess placed the basket on the bench, just beside the flowers. She bend down to look at Dodo's skillful hands as she wove the flowers into crowns. 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Flower crowns."

 

"Are you going to sell them?"

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Oh! Where?"

 

"The village at the east side."

 

Dior frowned. "East side village? Isn't that already inside the neighbouring kingdom's area?" she asked Dodo. Changkyun was still by her feet, eyeing Dior carefully from where he was laying down. 

 

"Yeah, that's the one." Dodo answered nonchalantly. 

 

"Why go so far away to sell? Why don't you just sell it at the village in our kingdom?" Dior questioned. 

 

Dodo looked up at her. "And have more questions asked to me then money given? No thank you," she said in finality.  

 

Dior nodded in understanding. She continued to stare at Dodo's hands skillfully woving the flowers with much patient. There wasn't much to say or do. Dior picked up one flower crown and placed it on top of her head. 

 

"I'll buy one." she said, taking out the coin sack she hid under her cloak. She placed a few gold coins on the bench and Dodo watched as the coins keep piling up. 

 

"This is more than what the flower crowns are priced." Dodo said looking up as Dior had already stood up. 

 

The princess pat on her dress to dust away any dirt. "It's okay. Keep it and go treat yourself!" she said. She pet Changkyun's head one last time before she ran off from where she came from. Dodo only watched as Dior's back disappeared into the forest trail. 

 

 

 

 

"Why is she here?" Changkyun asked as he stood behind Dodo in his human form. It was the next day and Dior had made her way to Dodo's cottage with much ease than yesterday. "Oh wait, she still has that curse." he said, answering his own question.  

 

Dior stared at the male standing behind Dodo. She tilted her to the side in question. "Who's this?" she asked. 

 

"Her boyfriend." He said nonchalantly. 

 

Dodo sighed, rolling her eyes. "Kyun," she warned. 

 

Changkyun grunted. "Fine, her familiar."

 

"He's my brother." Dodo interrupted. 

 

"Familiar?" Dior blinked. She examined Changkyun, noticing no resemblance towards Dodo but instead showing resemblance towards a certain animal. She gasped. "Oh, so you're the big dog from yesterday!"

 

"I'm a wolf!" Changkyun retorted. 

 

"Hm? Really?" Dior asked, tilting her head. "With your human form you kind of look like a big puppy."

 

Dodo stared at her in disbelief. "A big puppy is basically just a dog."

 

Dior shook her head. "No, a big puppy is Changkyun." she said, grinning. 

 

"You know what? I can't take this anymore." Changkyun said, sighing exasperatedly. "I'm going inside. Noona, if you die, I'm gonna say to you that I told you so."

 

The two females watched as Changkyun walked away, his back slouching slightly in defeat. He opened the door to the cottage, entered and slammed it shut behind him. Dior jolted a little at the loudness while Dodo merely stared at the door, sighing. Changkyun could be a little bit of a kid sometimes. At times, he could be childish and throw tantrums, sulking when things didn't go his way or Dodo refused to listen to his warnings. But that was a normal occurence to Dodo. Afterall, if counting by his human form, Changkyun was still in his teenage years. Dodo liked to think that he was going through a rebellious phase. 

 

For a short while, Dior shuffled awkwardly on the spot she was standing. Dodo was sitting on the same bench as yesterday, this time arranging the wild herbs and flowers she just picked accordingly. Deciding that she couldn't stand there the whole day, she walked over to Dodo and sat opposite of her on the bench. 

 

"What are you still doing here Dior-ssi?" Dodo asked. 

 

Dior kept silent as she watched Dodo arranged the wild herbs according to it's type, a handful of them just laying idly on the bench. "If this is about what happened, I don't care anymore. You've already compensated for more than what I loss." Dodo continued. 

 

"It's not that," Dior replied, worrying the bottom of her lips. 

 

"Then what is it Dior-ssi?" Dodo looked up, meeting eyes with the kingdom's princess. "You refuse to let me remove your curse and you refuse to leave me alone. What is it that you want from me?"

 

"Nothing." Dior answered simply. "I want nothing."

 

Dodo eyed her suspiciously for a minute longer. But there was no changes in Dior's expressions. It was like she actually meant what she said and it was a hard pill for Dodo to swallow. Because nobody had ever come near her without wanting something. Chae Dodo was so used to people using her for their own greed that it felt weird for there to be a presence (other than Changkyun) around her that didn't require her to produce a spell or charm for them. 

 

They fell into silence. Dior watched silently just like the day before as Dodo did her work. There was no word exchanged between the two of them and Dior started to feel restless. She wasn't sure if Dodo hated her presence but considering that the witch hadn't personally asked for her to scram, Dior deemed it okay to stay for awhile. As long as she didn't offend the young surviving witch of their kingdom. Which reminded her...

 

"Why are you still here?" Dior asked, internally smacking herself when the words had left her lips and how rude it sounded. 

 

Dodo raised her head to look at her. She sighed. "Ah, of course, you're here to banish me from the kingdom aren't you?"

 

"Wait, wait, wait, no!" Dior quickly cut her off. "I'm sorry that sounded rude. What I meant to say was, why do you stay even though you're the only witch in this kingdom?And from what I heard, none of the villagers are nice to you. Why live here all faraway in the woods alone when you can join a witches coven in another kingdom?"

 

"Still sounds like you're kicking me out of the kingdom."

 

"No," Dior whined. "You're missing the point here. I'm saying why be here all by yourself when you can go out and meet people? Don't you want to be surrounded by your witchy friends."

 

Dodo's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Do not ever use the word witchy ever again." she said sternly. Dior obediently nodded her head. Dodo sighed. "I don't need to be surrounded by other witches. I'm fine here by myself. Besides, I have Changkyun."

 

"Okay but why here? Why this wood specifically?" Dior continued to ask away. 

 

"Because I was born here."

 

"Well yeah, I know. I applaud you for your loyalty towards this kingdom but there's other woods in our kingdom." Dior said, looking around. "I know a few where it's free from tree nymphs and I know you would appreciate not having nosy neighbours around."

 

Dior babbled on as she glanced over the clearing. The clearing was left bare; there were no grasses growing or wildflowers perched to the ground. It was just dried up land with Dodo's cottage standing in the middle of it all. The only growing plants Dior could spot was the small patch of garden Dodo owned. Other than that, there was nothing, the ground empty except for the darken grounds on certain areas that looked suspiciously like burn marks. 

 

"Wait," Dior said, eyeing the closest burned area from them. "This was the witch's village." she exclaimed. "You were actually born here."

 

"Glad you noticed." Dodo said nonchalantly, her hands already back to being busy. "Saved me from explaining more."

 

The clearing where Dodo currently reside, was once the witch's village. It was a safe place for the good witches of the kingdom, the ones who weren't blinded by the malicious power held by dark magic. It was far away and hidden from the villagers who thought wrongly of them. It was where Dodo's grandparents had built a life alongside their comrades and ancestry; where her mother was born and where she met her father who was then a travelling witch; where Dodo was born, in the loving embrace of her family; and where she watched as everyone she loved and knew died in the fire, ignited by the hypocrisy of mankind. 

 

"Judging by your looks, you look around my age. The war broke out when I was only 11, so you should've been around that age as well." Dior said as she studied Dodo's face. 

 

"Ah humans, always judging one by looks," Dodo countered yet still pulling on the hood of her cloak she was wearing to hide most of her face from Dior. 

 

She was only 10 when the argument between the witches and the humans started. It had been dragged out for as long as Dodo could remember, even before she was born. The witches did nothing wrong per se, the clearing where they built their village was unclaimed land, belonging to neither kingdom surrounding it. It was the royal council who were against them. All because of a petty grudge since no one from the village could cure an ill child ― the daughter of one of the royal council member. A silent treatment was the first phase of war; it started from the witches before the people of the kingdom decided that all supernatural and magic beings should be executed. 

 

None of them had did anything bad, as far as Dodo knew. Sure, there were some evildoers but most of them were travelling beings, those who come and leave as they pleased. While the witches in the village had lived among themselves without the need to interact with the kingdom's villagers except for those who called upon them. But apparently, that still wasn't enough of a reason for humans to leave them alone. Still stuck with the mindset of if they're ugly and they have magic then they were surely evil. 

 

The second phase was negotiating with the royal council to let the witches live in peace. Which, didn't exactly went as planned thanks to letting a hot headed witch be one of the negotiator. 

 

The third phase was the attack. 

 

It started small; a little warning gunshots here, a shooting arrow there. It was harmless because no one got killed. Until someone actually did. Long story short, someone got killed, the witches got angry and the war broke out. Dodo was only 10 then and the only child witch in the village. Most of the witches were as old as her grandparents while the ones who were around her parents age had long left for other places where they weren't discriminated. 

 

Her parents had send her off to a friend of theirs, bringing with her Changkyun and her parent's books filled with everything she needed to know about magic. But Dodo was young and stubborn. Unable to endure the hours long sounds of tears and screams, she had escaped from her new caretaker and ran to where her parents were back in the village. 

 

One would think a war between magic and armors, surely magic would won over with ease. Well, they were wrong. 

 

The royal knights were smarter, more slick in their moves. While everyone wasn't watching and defense were weak, one of the knights had set the village on fire. It was small, one house to another and then the whole village was in flames. The fire ate up the village and the witches, the sounds of their devastating shrills were a torture to young Dodo who had watched her home lost in the flames. So did everyone she loved and knew. Leaving Dodo all alone. 

 

The royal council were surprisingly not as heartless as Dodo had imagined. When the knights saw her, they brought her back to the castle. After a short meeting, the royal council had decided to let her off deeming her as too young of a child to cause harm to anybody. But they rat her out to everyone in the kingdom, telling them to beware of the witch child and if she ever harm anyone she shall be executed without a second thought. 

 

Dodo returned back to the village. Or what was left of it. Build her cottage with the help of Changkyun and her parent's magic teachings. She lived there till now, shying away from the prying eyes of villagers. 

 

"You're a tough cookie Dodo," Dior commented as she looked at Dodo. 

 

Years of living alone, the pain and sadness she carried with her visible even though Dior couldn't see half of her face. When Dior was nothing but a child, she had always crave the love and attention of her parents, one could only imagine how young Dodo had carried on with her life ever since the loss of her parents. Dior could only thank Dodo's familiar for always being there with her. 

 

"It's life Dior-ssi. People come and go, they die, they leave. Some of us just learn to cope with it." Dodo said, standing up to put away the arranged wild herbs. 

 

"That still didn't change the fact on how strong you are Dodo-ssi. Not everyone can cope just like that." Dior replied, looking at Dodo in earnest. Dodo returned the gaze, eyeing the princess warily before shaking her head and went back into her cottage. 

 

 

 

 

The windows burst opened, startling Dodo who was reading and Changkyun who was resting beside her on the floor. Dodo stood up and walked over to close the windows, Changkyun whimpering behind her. She merely chuckled as she looked out the window. The trees rustled ferociously from the harsh wind, howling against the gaps of the door and windows. The first summer storm were always the hardest. With the strong wind and heavy rain, there was no way one could survive. It was a good thing Dodo was a witch so she could use a protection spell to reflect the storm. 

 

"Do you think she will come again today?" Changkyun asked in human form when Dodo turned back. She walked over to her lazy chair, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

"It's impossible for her to survive in such storm so I doubt that she will come." Dodo said as she sat back down. Changkyun nodded his head before shifting back to wolf form. 

 

Not a few words in, Dodo could hear the rain pitter-pattering against her rooftop. The sound of rain grew louder with each passing second, accompanying Dodo's reading alongside the crackling of fire in the fireplace. As her head was buried in her book, she heard a soft knock on the door. Dodo raised her head, eyebrows furrowed. Changkyun was already asleep by her feet, unaware of his surroundings. Thinking that it was only a trick of the ear, she resumed her reading only for the knocking to continue, this time urgent and loud. Dodo walked over to her door, standing in front of it a minute longer before opening it when the knocking wouldn't stop. 

 

"Princess Dior? What are you doing here?" Dodo asked when she opened the door to reveal a shivering princess. 

 

"C-Can I come in?" Dior stammered, body shivering in the harsh rain.

 

Dodo immediately invited the princess in and guided her to sit by the fireplace. Changkyun had woken up from the ruckus, standing behind Dodo in alarmed. 

 

"Why are you here?" Dodo asked the shivering princess. 

 

"I-I wanted to visit you. But th-then it started raining and-" Dior sneezed, body trembling from her rain-soaked clothes. "Cold," she mumbled. 

 

Dodo sighed. "Wait here." she said and headed to the kitchen. She quickly brewed a pot of tea, pouring a cup for Dior. Dodo mixed the tea with a drop of heat elixir that could help in warming up Dior and raising her body temperature to normal. When she re-entered the living room, Changkyun had made himself comfortable by Dior's feet, providing her as much warmth as he could. 

 

"Drink this," Dodo said, handing over the cup of tea. Dior didn't hesitate on taking the cup of drink and sipping slowly from it. Dodo watched as her body visibly relaxed after the cold had left her body. 

 

"You drink it without hesitation." Dodo commented when Dior had finished the tea and placed the cup on the table. 

 

Dior looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

 

Dodo shook her head. "No, usually if people ever come here and I offer them a drink they wouldn't drink it, afraid that I've poisoned it or something."

 

Dior blinked. "Oh," she said. "Well, did you put anything in my drink?"

 

"Just a drop of heat elixir. It helps warm up your body." Dodo explained. 

 

Dior smiled softly. "That's very thoughtful of you Dodo-ssi. Thank you."

 

"You can just call me Dodo you know?" the witch said out of nowhere. "I'm just a witch, not even worthy to be called your subject." 

 

Dior looked at her in surprise. She shook her head negative. "I believe that everyone should be address properly. Even you. You're not just a witch Dodo. You also deserve to be respected." The princess responded, smiling up at her. Changkyun rumbled softly on the floor making Dior chuckle in amusement. "See? Even your big puppy agrees with me."

 

Changkyun growled at this as if disagreeing with Dior. The princess only laughed. "Okay, okay. Not a big puppy. A wolf, right Changkyunnie?" she said in which Changkyun had wanted to growl in disagreement again but halted the action when the princess reached out to scratch him behind his ears. Changkyun wagged his tail happily and Dodo shook her head at him. So much for 'not a big puppy'. 

 

Then she tilted her head to the side, looking at the princess. Everything seemed out of place. How could the princess just sat around in a witch's cottage, scratching her wolf familiar behind his ear and just laughing freely? When Dodo had cursed her, this was definitely not what she had in mind. She imagined herself on the wanted list, with the royal knights hunting for her and wanting to chop her head off. She stared at the kingdom's princess a while longer. Maybe she should just remove the curse without Dior's knowledge. 

 

 

 

 

"Let's go on a picnic!" was the first thing being said to her in early morning when Dodo had exited her cottage with her cloak on and Changkyun following beside her in his human form. 

 

Dior was already standing in front of the witch's trail ― the only way she could get to Dodo. She was wearing a white lace summer dress with her pink cloak, in one arm she held a picnic basket. Dodo could spot the red and white tiled blanket, sticking out from it. Everything felt so oddly wrong yet it also felt right. It was like her brain was giving her warning signs, telling her that Dior would only be nice to her these few days before she execute her in a week's time. But then there was her heart, telling her, why not?

 

"I know a place." Dior continued when neither Dodo nor Changkyun budged. "It's by the river. It's nearby."

 

There was a short silence looming over them. Dodo was still contemplating Dior's request. The princess shuffled around in one place, switching the picnic basket between one arm to another. Dodo sighed as she rubbed her temples. She opened her mouth, ready to give Dior her answer when Changkyun beat her to it. "Sure," he said. 

 

Dodo turned her head towards Changkyun so fast that it almost gave her whiplash. She looked at her familiar like he just grew two new heads. How could he side on the enemy ― the possibly two-faced princess? (Dodo was still thinking of a working title.) Why was Changkyun so adamant on Dior's picnic invitation? Wasn't he the one who was overprotective over Dodo previously? Wasn't he the one who told Dodo to be careful with Dior? And now he just agreed to go on a picnic with her?

 

Dior seemed to be blinded from the surprised look on Dodo's face. Her face split up into a grin, holding the picnic basket closer to her chest. "Let's go!" she said and turned on her heels. She walked ahead, expecting Dodo and Changkyun to follow her. 

 

Changkyun took the lead step before he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" Dodo hissed when Changkyun turned to her. 

 

"Um, going on a picnic with the princess?" He answered. 

 

"Why did you agree to go on a picnic with her?" 

 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulder. "Hey do you blame me? How can you say no to food?" he retorted. "Plus, she came from the castle, can you imagine the luxurious dishes they serve there?" 

 

"I can't believe you're doing this for food." Dodo said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

 

Changkyun only gave her his innocent puppy look before walking towards the princess, who already entered the witch's trail. Dodo sighed exasperatedly but still followed her familiar. If something happened to her familiar she wouldn't forgive herself, even if she needed to sacrifice herself. They walked around the trails that were also connected to different parts of the forest. It was something the witches before her had thought about to ease them for hunting. Dodo rarely used the trails, preferring to go through the forest thickets. It was a lot tougher than using the witch's trail but it was much better in avoiding her from listening to the tree nymphs, who were a pain in the ass. 

 

Which kind of reminded her. Dodo raised her head, she squinted her eyes when the sunlight pierced through the leaves and hit her eyesight. Oddly enough, she couldn't hear any of the tree nymphs chattering away. Usually when she used this route, she could hear them irritate her eardrums. But they're quiet today. In fact, they weren't even here. Where the heck did the tree nymphs went?

 

"We're here," Dior announced excitedly, snapping Dodo out from her thoughts. 

 

When Dior said by the river, Dodo imagined just a small stream of water flowing from one unknown end to another unknown end. Not a waterfall. Definitely not a waterfall with clear water and rocks buried in the streams. Definitely not this. But Dior seemed unfaltered as she lay out the blanket and placed the basket on it. How did she even find this place? Dodo had lived in the woods all her life, explored every part of the forest that she could get her hands on, and she had never seen this waterfall before. 

 

"Dodo-ssi, come sit with us!" Dior said, already crossed-leg on the blanket. Changkyun was beside her, rummaging through the picnic basket. 

 

Dodo walked over and plopped down near Changkyun but enough distance from Dior. The princess didn't seem to mind this as she beamed at Dodo, seemingly unfazed by anything. Changkyun was already munching on the food Dior brought, a grilled cheese sandwich in his hand. Dior chuckled at the familiar and brought out the rest of the food. 

 

"I don't know what you like so I made the cooks make almost everything they could think of. I hope you like it." she said as she smiled softly at Dodo. 

 

Dodo nodded her head in acknowledgement yet made no move to take any of the foods serve. Changkyun nudged at her but Dodo gave him a look that made him cowered away. Dior still had her smile on as she pick up a tuna sandwich and bit into it. Feeling a little bit more comfortable, Dodo grabbed a piece of food and ate it. The calming atmosphere of the waterfall was perfect for a summer picnic like today. The sound of the flowing stream and the birds chirping was music to Dodo's ears. 

 

When they had finished half of the foods Dior brought, they heard rustling near them. All three perked up and turned to look at the source of noise. From the thick bushes, the head of small deer popped out. Dodo breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that it was not a wild beast. 

 

"Noona," Changkyun whispered at her when the deer marched over to the stream, still a distance away from them. Dodo looked at her familiar whose eyes sparkled like he wanted something. 

 

Dodo gave him a small smile. "Go ahead." she whispered back and Changkyun visibly brightened up. Quietly, he stood up and transformed himself into his wolf form. Dodo had the opportunity to see Dior looking at Changkyun's transformation in amusement. The wolf walked over to the deer slowly and carefully. But the deer must have sensed something because it had ran off, Changkyun running after it.  

 

"Do you let him do that often?" Dior asked when both the deer and Changkyun had disappeared into the forest. 

 

"What? Hunting?" Dodo asked back. Dior nodded her head. "Yeah, sometimes. He's originally a wolf you know? I couldn't stop his hunting tendencies, it does run in his blood afterall. I just try to limit it and make sure he clean himself before he gets home. Changkyun's an obedient familiar, he listens well so I'm not worried."

 

Dior hummed softly like she understood what Dodo meant. At least she attempted to. "Is he really your brother?" she asked. 

 

Dodo chuckled. "No," she replied. "But I like to think that he is. He's been there my whole life. I can't imagine living without him."

 

"You must treasure him a lot," Dior commented. 

 

She smiled. "I do," Dodo answered. Changkyun reappeared from beyond the forest thickets, his body now slightly covered in blood. Dodo sighed. 

 

 

 

 

"Is noona coming today?" Changkyun asked as he placed the basket Dodo had asked him to fetch from inside on the bench in front of their cottage. 

 

"Noona?" Dodo asked, raising her head to look at Changkyun. 

 

Changkyun hummed. "Yeah. Noona. Dior noona,"

 

"Oh. So we're calling her noona now?" Dodo said, one of her eyebrows arched in a questioning manner, the other twitching in annoyance. 

 

"What? Are you jealous?" Changkyun chuckled. 

 

Dodo merely scoffed. "No," she answered. 

 

Sounds of leaves crunching under someone's footsteps interrupted Dodo and Changkyun's conversation. They raised their head to look at the source of noise. The princess stood there, her baby blue dress swaying slightly from the summer wind and the hood on her cloak was removed from her head, revealing her long auburn hair that was slightly messy. The sunlight hit the crown of her head spot on, creating a small halo above her. 

 

"Well, guess you can have fun with your noona now," Dodo said at the sight of Dior. She stood up, taking the small basket with her to place the berries she was going to pick today. 

 

Dior perked up when she saw Dodo walking away. She quickly caught up to Dodo and walked side-by-side with her. "Where are you going Dodo-ssi?" Dior asked. Changkyun who had seen them leaving him had changed to his wolf form and was diligently following them from behind. 

 

"Somewhere." Dodo answered. 

 

"Hm? Where exactly?" Dior asked again when Dodo refused to give her a solid answer. 

 

Dodo sighed. "If you want to know then why don't you just shut up and follow." she retorted making the other quiet down. 

 

Dior's fall back in her step. She let Dodo walk ahead of her while she matched her steps with Changkyun. "Why is she so pissy today?" Dior whispered to the wolf, in which Changkyun shook his snout. Even he didn't know why the witch was in such a bad mood today. 

 

But Dodo didn't seem to mind her two companies as she continue making her way around the forest. Dior and Changkyun silently followed her from behind. They were quiet the whole journey saved for the sound of dry leaves crunching beneath their feet and Dior's occasional giggle over some silly thing Changkyun did. Dodo stopped at a particularly thick bush, Dior and Changkyun also halting behind her. The witch bend down, using a pair of scissors she brought with her, she cut off some parts of the bush, revealing plenty of ripe berries. 

 

Dior looked at the berries in awe as she bend down beside Dodo. "Are those berries?" she exclaimed excitedly. Dodo ignored her as she continue to pick the berries one by one. 

 

"Can I taste one?" Dior asked, tilting her head to the side. 

 

"Do whatever you want." Dodo answered. 

 

Dior brightened up and picked out one of the berries. She ate it, indulging her taste buds in the sweet taste. The princess watched as Dodo diligently picked each berries, placing them into her small basket. She helped out in picking the berries, happily eating on some delicious looking ones. The berries keep piling up until the basket was full and the bushes were almost strip bare. 

 

"This should be enough," Dodo mumbled to herself. 

 

"Dior noona!" Changkyun called out to gain the attention of the princess.

 

Dior raised her head to look at Changkyun, only to be met with a stalk of blue flowers shoved to her face. "For you," Changkyun said shyly. Dior took the stalk of blue flowers from his hand, smiling softly. "Thank you, Changkyun-ah." she said before the familiar spirit ran off. Dodo rolled her eyes at the silly gesture but it was not left unseen by Dior. 

 

"Maybe you should start calling me unnie too," Dior said to her. "I am a year older than you." 

 

Dodo scoffed at her. She stood up and flicked Dior's forehead, earning a whine from her. "In your dreams, princess." she said before getting ready to head back to her cottage. The princess sat there, holding her forehead with both hands and lips jutting out in a small pout. 

 

 

 

 

"You know I've always been to your house, maybe you should go to mine one day." Dior said, laying on her stomach. She had laid down a blanket on the ground, her elbows digged into the clothed ground as she propped her chin on the palm of her hands and stared up at Dodo who was sitting at her usual spot on the bench. 

 

Dodo looked at her, an eyebrow raised in questioning. "You mean the castle?"

 

Dior hummed. "Well as far as I know, my parents don't have any other properties. They're not really keen on investment." 

 

"You're insane." Dodo scoffed. "Do you think the guards will even let me in? They'll have my head if they see me." 

 

"And you're insane for thinking that I will let the guards lay a finger on you." Dior retorted. 

 

"Whatever you say Dior-ssi, but I have no reason to be on castle grounds." 

 

"Well then, how about this?" Dior said, sitting up. She sat cross-legged on the blanket, still looking up at Dodo. "I invite you to a tea party, a private one, at the castle. And you can't say no, princess orders remember? You'll have a reason to be on castle grounds." 

 

"You're insufferable." 

 

Dior breathed out a laugh. "I get that a lot." she said. "So what do you say? If you agree to it then I'll wait for you at the border of this forest." She stood up, patting her dress that was a mix of earth colours even though she had been laying on a blanket all this time. "I'll head back then." she said, smiling at Dodo before leaving.

 

"You should go noona," Changkyun said from behind her, startling the poor witch. 

 

"And what makes you think I should?" Dodo asked. "You were so against her previously but now you're just going on with her shenanigans. What makes you think she wouldn't imprisoned me when I go to her so-called 'tea party'." 

 

Changkyun sighed. "I know what I did before." he said. "Yeah I was wary of her, but noona, she seems nice."

 

"Seems nice?" Dodo scoffed. 

 

Changkyun sighed again, massaging his temples. "Look, if she really did have bad intentions she would have put it into action since day one. But she didn't. She seems really nice noona. She looks like she genuinely wants to be friends with you." he said. "Maybe even more than that." he muttered under his breath. 

 

"What do you mean?" Dodo asked, looking at her familiar in confusion. 

 

Changkyun shook his head. "Nothing." he said. "Just give it a thought, will you? She looks really happy at the thought of hanging out with you."

 

 

Dodo scratched her arm. She was feeling irritated and uncomfortable. Her whole body itch from getting bitten by mosquitoes, the weather was suddenly unbearably hot today and the tree nymphs were being even more annoying. She wanted to go home. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea after all. Listening to Changkyun was probably her worst choice ever but then again, she had never made a wise decision before. Dior was nowhere in sight, it had been half an hour and Dodo thought she might have been played. Before she could turn back towards the witch's trail and head back home, she heard the sound of someone approaching. 

 

"Sorry I'm late!" Dior said, breathless as she finally reached Dodo. "We, didn't really established when we will meet. And perhaps, I got doubtful and thought you wouldn't come." she said, fidgeting. 

 

"Oh? So you weren't expecting me? Guess I'll just go back home then." Dodo said, ready to turn on her heels but was stopped by Dior's hand on her arms. 

 

"Wait, no! I-I didn't mean that. Let's go," Dior said, tugging Dodo to follow her before the witch changed her mind. 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Dodo asked when they walked through an unfamiliar route which definitely didn't lead to the village. 

 

Dior hummed. "Just a little shortcut." she said. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you."

 

Dodo nodded her head. "Mmhm, because taking someone into the unknown parts of the woods definitely isn't part of a murder sequence." she commented. 

 

Dior rolled her eyes but made no further remarks as she take Dodo around the woods. They arrived in front of a high murky wall where Dior finally let go of Dodo's wrist and the witch pretend that she wasn't aware of the hand wrapped around her wrist. Dodo watched as the princess touched the wall with her bare hands. She felt around the wall, making Dodo look at her in confusion. 

 

"What are you doing?" Dodo asked but instead of answering her, the princess shushed her causing Dodo to shut up. 

 

After awhile of just Dodo standing there and Dior feeling up the wall, the princess finally brightened up when her hand came in contact with something. "Found it!" she said excitedly and pressed on one of the more oddly looking brick on the wall. A small pathway opened up beneath them, leading to the otherside of the wall. 

 

"A secret passage?" Dodo asked, looking downwards at the staircase before her. 

 

"How else did you think I get to escape the royal guards?" Dior replied, smiling smugly. 

 

She held out her hand for Dodo, in which the witch reluctantly took it. They made their way into the secret passage, careful in their steps as they walked down the staircase. It was slightly dark, with the only source of light being the small light bulbs that could die out at any second. But Dior didn't seem to have as much problems as Dodo did. She confidently took her stride along the passageway, her hand still holding Dodo's tightly. 

 

"You're sure we're not gonna get lost in here?" Dodo asked warily. 

 

"Oh please, I've used this passageway for years now. I've never gotten lost before!" Dior replied. She turned the torch holder on her right, the wall opening up. "Shit." 

 

"What? What's going on?" Dodo asked, slowly panicking. 

 

"This is my parent's chamber."

 

"I knew it! You were planning to take me to your parents." Dodo shout-whispered. 

 

"Only if I get to introduce you to them as my girlfriend." Dior replied nonchalantly, turning the torch-holder back into place and the wall closed up again. 

 

Dodo's face flushed but it went unnoticed by Dior thanks to the dim lighting of the passageway. They walked further ahead until they stood in front of another wall with a different torch holder hung to it's right. Dior turned the torch holder around and just like the previous one, the wall opened up slowly to a different room. Dodo listened as Dior muttered 'please be the right one' repeatedly under her breath like a mantra and couldn't help but smile to herself. The wall opened up and before them was a room, slightly smaller than the king and queen's chamber but still looking as extravagant. 

 

Dior's face brightened up as she finally found the right room. She pulled Dodo inside with her, the witch silently following. "This is my room," Dior announced, gesturing to the king-sized canopy bed, the double doors Dodo suspect will lead to a walk-in wardrobe and the open balcony facing the castle's garden. 

 

Rather than just a bedroom, this was a whole house. The perimeter of this whole room was just as big as Dodo's cottage. It was unfair. And maybe Chae Dodo was a little bit jealous of the luxury Dior lived in but that didn't mean she could stop being amazed by it. 

 

"Sorry it's a little bit messy," Dior said, picking up the stray clothes on her bed and kicking away the parchments spread out on the floor. 

 

"Don't you have like, a maid or something like that?" Dodo asked, shuffling awkwardly at her spot. She wasn't really sure if she should sit or if she was even allowed to. 

 

"Oh yes I have but I've locked my door since this morning. They can't come in and I'm not planning to let them in any time soon. Even princess deserves their privacy, you know?" Dior said after she stashed everything at one corner. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing towards one of the chair at a small round table in the middle of the room. 

 

Dodo shuffled over, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Dior had disappeared somewhere in the corner of her room. The room was big enough for Dodo to lose sight of Dior if she didn't pay enough attention. When Dior came back, she brought along with her a tray with a pot of tea, two tea cups and a plate of biscuits. 

 

"Do you have your own mini kitchen in here?" Dodo inquired, noticing that she didn't hear Dior left the room while she was in here. 

 

"I guess you can call it that? It's where I stock my snacks and teas when I get too lazy to go to the kitchen." Dior replied as she sat down the tray on the table. "It's probably not as nice as the tea at your place, but I tried." she said, pouring tea into both cups. She then took a seat opposite of Dodo, all the while smiling at the witch. 

 

"Why are you smiling?" Dodo asked, bringing the cup of tea closer to her lips. 

 

Dior shook her head. She leaned forward, her elbows on the table as she rest her chin on the palms of her hands. "Nothing. It just feels nice to finally see you outside of the woods." she said. 

 

Dodo looked at her confused as she sipped on the tea. "This tea is nice," she said and placed the cup back on the saucer. 

 

"Oh yeah, I think it's imported tea?" Dior said, unsure so herself. "But you can get it at the village markets usually."

 

"As if they would sell me these things," Dodo muttered under her breath as she traced circles on the teacup. Dior blinked as she looked at the witch, her mutterings didn't go unheard by her. 

 

"Wait, people won't sell you things?" Dior asked. Dodo stirred around the tea in her cup with the teaspoon. She shook her head negative. "Why not?"

 

"I'm a witch Dior, in case you haven't realised that." Dodo retorted. "No one would sell anything to a filthy and ugly witch. They're too scared something bad would happen to them if they did that."

 

"But- but you're beautiful!"

 

Dodo stopped stirring her tea. She looked up at Dior who stared back at her with so much amazement. "You're literally the most beautiful person I've ever met! How can anyone be scared of you?" Dior said. 

 

"You think I'm beautiful?" Dodo asked, not realising the faint blush of pink colouring her cheeks. 

 

"Well, I mean," Dior stammered. "You're at least at the same level of prettiness as me."

 

Dodo chuckled. "Thanks, I guess." she said, feeling the heat creeping up her neck and the tip of her ears. "Even though I didn't really left the best first impression when we met."

 

"I never took it to heart anyways," Dior reprimanded. "It was my fault in the first place."

 

Dodo hummed softly as she looked away. "I thought you said this was tea party?" she asked when she noticed that there was only the two of them. "There's the tea but where's the party?"

 

Dior chuckled, picking up a biscuit from the plate. "I also said it's a private one didn't I? I prefer to have a nice one-to-one conversation with my guests."

 

"Do you do this often?" Dodo asked. 

 

"What?" 

 

"This," Dodo said, gesturing to the table with tea and snacks laid out. Gesturing towards them, just casually conversing among the themselves as they sit facing each other, basking in the other's presence. "Do you just invite strangers or witches to the castle, to your chamber no less. Aren't you scared they will kill you in your sleep?"

 

"Will you kill me in my sleep though?" Dior asked. 

 

"I mean," Dodo stammered. "You don't give me a reason to."

 

"Then it should be fine shouldn't it? Besides, you're the only one I ever invite here." Dior replied. 

 

Dodo stared down at her teacup, cradling it with both hands. Her fingers twitched at every second. Dior looked at her, noting on the sudden change of behaviour. "Why are you so nice to me?" Dodo asked. Her voice was soft, vulnerable even. 

 

Dior blinked. Her gaze softened as she smiled at Dodo. "I like you," she said. Dodo raised her head and stared back at Dior in surprise. 

 

"When I first went to your place, it was just to apologize." Dior explained. "But over the time I've been with you, I can see how strong you are as a person. How you were so hardworking and never gave up no matter what people said about you. You weren't just a witch Dodo. You could say that I really admire you. Your strong will and fearlessness just made you look even more beautiful in my eyes."

 

Dior continued, "I know what the people say Dodo, I know what the tree nymphs talk about. Yet you are nothing like the rumours say. You're kind and you have a beautiful heart. You make me feel happy, way more than when I'm stuck in the castle all alone. I love being with you."

 

There was a kind of sincerity in Dior's gaze. One that made Dodo melt a little on the inside. The warmth in Dior's eyes that enhanced her beauty. A little sign for Dodo to recognize if she was being honest or not. And through the clear brown orbs, Dodo couldn't find a single lie in it

 

 

 

 

Dior looked surprised when she exited the secret passageway like she used to. Standing there was Chae Dodo, the witch. She looked shy as she shuffled around at one spot. Dior couldn't help but smile as she walked over to Dodo. "Is this our thing now?" Dior asked. 

 

"What?" Dodo asked back, confused. 

 

"You waiting for me here." Dior said. "Do you want to come over? Or are we picking berries again today for our date?" 

 

Dodo scoffed. "Since when are we dating?" 

 

Dior giggled. "Since you say you like me too?" she said, holding out her hand for Dodo. The witch wordlessly took Dior's hand with her, intertwining their fingers together. They started walking back to the cottage, Dior swinging their arms together. 

 

_Oh, what's this? What's this?_ The tree nymphs yowled. _The princess and the witch? Is this a new love story in the making?_

 

Dodo rolled her eyes. "They're so loud." she groaned. 

 

Dior couldn't help but chuckled as she huddled closer to Dodo. "You can't really stop them can you?" she said. Dodo shook her head. "That'll be too mean of me." 

 

"That was not what you said when you cursed me!" Dior retorted, cheeks puffed out. 

 

"But would you still call it a curse?" Dodo asked, stopping in her tracks. She turned Dior around so that they were facing each other as Dodo held onto both of Dior's hands. "Don't you think it's more of a blessing?" 

 

Dior smiled, stepping forward so that they were closer to each other until their lips was only a breath away. "Hm? You're right." she said. "The witch really did bless me." And she closed their distance, lips touching in a chaste kiss. The wind howled loudly, the tree nymphs screeching and cooing. The fate had been sealed. The curse was broken.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> twt: @hyungwonhyukkie


End file.
